


Rose Chronicles: Gaiden (.W.I.P)

by GreenRaccoon97



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRaccoon97/pseuds/GreenRaccoon97
Summary: This is another side-project that i'm gonna do while interest in working on the main series comes back to me. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.NOTE: These are just basic ideas for what I want to do in future Rose Chronicles parts. Characters will appear in and out without fanfare until the proper part is made for them. And who knows, I may even adapt these "Gaiden" chapters into the series proper.





	Rose Chronicles: Gaiden (.W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapter 13 and chapter 14 of Rose Chronicles 4.

Elliot Rose, as per his guardian's wishes, was on his way to middle school to hopefully make something of himself. Hopefully, he's be good with numbers, and he's be in charge of money. Or maybe he'd be athletic enough to be an athlete. Who knows? And yet despite all those possibilities running through his head, he couldn't help but gaze upon a Vixen with pink fur, and purple hair, walking past him. She was no taller than he was, and yet, he could definitely tell that she was an older student at least by 3 years. She had that walk that's familiar with the local routine. A stride that's seen it all before. It almost made Elliot blush for reasons even he didn't know.

He'd never been on a date before, and he'd never seen anyone quite like her before, but he had to get her name somehow. Maybe at lunch break, he could talk to her, but for now, he had to get to class. He was almost late by now. At lunch break, he found himself sitting alone, which he perfered to anyway, efore he saw that girl again, talking to her friends. She had a confident look on her face, as if certain that today, everuthing would magically go her way, as unrealistic as that sounded. Elliot knew that as much as he lacked experience, he knew that just watching her was worse than outright rejection, so he got up, and bit the bullet by walking toward her table.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Elliot finally talked to the beautiful Vixen in front of him, and much to his luck, she nodded before she moved to her right so Elliot could sit down at her table.

"Thanks. By the way, i'm Elliot. Who're you?" The Raccoon asked, causing the Vixen's group of friends to slowly look at him as though he didn't just ask that question.

"I'm Kaede. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." The Vixen smiled, sounding as if she was ready to boast about herself. To be fair, Elliot was genuinely curious as to who Kaede was, so he listened to her speak... Even though Kaede sounded abit like his voice leaned on being from a "he" than a "she".

"I'm going to be a freshman next year in High School, and i'm gonna graduate with many an award." Kaede smirked before one of her friends chimed in.

"Her dad's a member of the school board. I hear it pays lucratively enough for-" Hse said before another one of her firends elbowed her.

"He doesn't need to know that. All he needs to know is that Kaede's our princess." He butted in, making Elliot cringe. Especially since Keade didn't seem to mind being seen as special because of her dad.

"Dad's also paying for my special treatments. No doubt you already know what those are?~" Kaede giggled as Elliot scanned the Vixen's body. Kaede had a tuft of fur on her somewhat flat chest, the mascara was on, and looked admittedly pretty good on her, however, her voice had a cadence of sorts to it, which would explain the slight masculinity in her voice, and her shoulders had a slight lean build to them.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" Elliot asked bluntly, making Kaede quickly turn her head towards Elliot as if saying 'Are you for real?!'.

"Even better, kiddo." Kaede smirked smuggly before she went back to eating. It was honestly surprising that her friends didn't demand Elliot to leave. Hell, even Elliot felt like he was over-staying his welcome.

It wasn't until then that Elliot finally figured it out.

"Ooooooohhh... Now I see." He nodded before he too went back to eating. It actually made one of Kaede's friends giggle at how close they looked despite their very rocky start. They almost looked like a couple. But they knew Kaede wouldn't lower herself for a fella like Elliot.

"Is that why your dad's on the school board?" Elliot asked curiously before Kaede slammed her plastic utensils down.

"What did you just say..?" She slowly turned her head towards Elliot again, as if angered at him for asking at all.

"He'd have to have a good job to pay for... you know what." Elliot reiterated before Kaede decked him in the face, making the Raccoon fall down onto the floor before Kaede placed one of her feet onto his chest to pin him down.

"Listen here, you little shit. Daddy pays for my transition, and if the school's smart, they'll give me those awards on graduation day." Kaede sneered at Elliot despite a small crowd of students turning their heads to see what was going on.

"Or what? You'll cry to daddy to have the school sued for discrimination?" Elliot scoffed before Kaede kicked his face and pinned him down again with his foot.

"Why'd you even sit with me if you're gonna be an ass, huh?" Kaede asked before she noticed Elliot's eyes slowly wander up her legs, and get a look at the white panties underneath her skirt. White really did complement her pink fur, after all.

"Oh, I get it... You pervert." She scoffed before she kicked Elliot's face again before she sat back down. Elliot on the other hand noticed that not one student came to his defence. Nor did any of them get school staff involved. They just watched him get the crap kicked out of him by a transgendered fox. Maybe he was right about one thing, if she could get the school sued, then who knows how much power she had over the other students... However, Elliot decided not to pursue this any further tonight, and went back to sitting alone on the bench. One thing was for sure though. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

When the school day ended, Elliot walked back home, and noticed Kaede was talking and giggling with her firends as if what happened at lunch didn't happen at all. It kinda angered Elliot a little since it felt like it was him against the school. What was he kidding? It WAS him against the school. But in his anger, he found a determination to get back at Kaede for that. He justed needed time.

At home, his guardian, Johnathan Delgado, former guard of Mercia, noticed the bruises on Elliot's face, and walked up to him without saying a word.

"Who did this?" He asked, knowing that it was unusual for somebody to get in a fight with somebody else on the first day.

"Some popular girl at school, believe it or not." Elliot rolled his eyes, figuring Johnathan would find that ridiculous as he walked onto the stairs leading to his room.

"I trust that you gave her a good wallop for her trouble? Popular or no, she should be stood up to." Johnathan said, which made Elliot pause before he looked back at Johnathan. 

"She pretty much owns the school, dad..." Elliot told him as he began to explain how Kaede's father was a member of the school board, and would very well cause the school harm if she wasn't awarded what she felt she was owed at graduation day.

"... That is bad news... and since there's no other school to go to thanks to Robotnik's occupation of Mercia, then I suggest we tak the matter up with them personally." Johnathan suggested, thinking that even though Kaede was a clear cut bitch, her father could perhaps see reason.

The following day, while Elliot was in school, Johnathan learned through word of mouth where Kaede lived, and since she was around 17, that meant that she still lived with her parents. Regardless, Johnathan wanted to clear things up with Kaede's dad before their children hot into another fight. One that Elliot might hit back in.

"Hello?" Kaede's dad's voice sounded off as he heard Johnathan ring his doorbell.

"Are you er... Ms. Jamison's father?" Johnathan asked, remembering that one detail about Kaede Elliot told him about.

"Y-yeah... is something wrong? Did something happen to my daughter?" Kaede's dad asked as he opened the door, revealing that he had the same pink fur Kaede had. But his hair was Black instead of Purple. Hair dye perhaps?

"Well, you're... Daughter's given my son a bruise to the face. Almost gave him a black eye." Johnathan told Kaede's dad, hoping that he'd help do something before things escalated.

"Oh dear... I know Kaede's a bit... aggressive, proud even, but she doesn't seem the type to hit people. Her public standing wouldn't survive the stigma." Kaede's dad assured Johnathan, although he looked a little worried over what he had just heard.

"You sure about this? It wouldn't be hard to get proof of things like this these days." Johnathan told Kaede's dad, crossing his arms as he stood over the other man like a statue.

"What are you insinuating? That you'll find proof that Kaede's being a bully to your kid? Well... good luck with that. I gotta go." Kaede's dad nodded before he saw two female Cats with dyed hair standing from across the street looking at his house, and tried to close his door.

"You're acting even more nervous than before. What's going on?" Johnathan asked as he held the door open before Kaede's dad could close it.

"Please, mister! You have no idea what you're doing!" Kaede's dad pleaded, sounding desperate to make Johnathan leave.

"I would if you told me." Johnathan retorted as the two female Cats stood behind the Masculine Lion, as if waiting to talk to the nervous wreck in front of him.

"GEEEET OUUUTT!!!" Kaede's dad screamed before he shoved Johnathan back, and slammed the door shut.

With no chance of learning anymore at the moment, Johnathan turned to leave, and walked away from the house while the two Cats looked over their shpulders at him... Almost as if waiting for him to leave before they entered the house once Johnathan was gone.

*The Next Day*

Elliot had just put on his backpack before he saw a Blonde Mouse walk past his house. It was unlikely that anyone knew where it was, so how did he? Besides, School was going to start in 10 minutes, so unless he ran there, he'd be late. In class, he noticed that the same Blonde Mouse was also in his class. He didn't seem to pay Elliot any mind, but he could feel an air of suspicion emanating from the Raccoon's general direction. It wasn't until recess that the Mouse decided to talk to Elliot. "Hey, is there any reason why you were looking at me like that in class?" The Mouse asked, innocent of why Elliot found him suspicious. "I saw you near my house. Most don't usually know where it even is." Elliot clarified, crossing his arms at the 10 year old Mouse. "I didn't think anyone lived there, to be honest. You a hermit or something?" The Mouse pressed further with his questions. "Of a sort. Look, if you have a point, get to it. I'm not good with people." Elliot admitted as he told the young Mouse to get to the point. "I'll say. The name's Hector Wayde. I'm sorry I wandered to close to your house. I was looking for a shortcut to school when I came across it." Hector explained as he introduced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the usual suspects try to label me every "phobic" under the sun, lemme make this chapter's theme perfectly clear, with no room for interpretation, and no chance of being twisted into a narrative.
> 
> The Gaiden's chapter is about someone who stands up to somebody who uses her position and status in a multiple social groups to fulfill her petty wishes, and get away with doing things other students would be suspended for. 
> 
> It's about standing up for yourself, even if the bully has more than the school against you because of his/her connections.
> 
> It's about a man who looks for the truth of what happened to his child so that he can help him deal with adversity.
> 
> It's about realising that sometimes, taking the bad guys down ultimately means taking them with you if they so happen to land the "final" blow.
> 
> And more importantly, it's about how even if people have their reasons to act the way they do, nobody is a saint.


End file.
